


Free Merlot at the Cool View Motor Court.

by Sarie_Fairy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foreplay, Love, MSR, Nudity, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Season/Series 06, Sex, The X-Files - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-02 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: This Episode is post Season 6, Episode 8 of the X-Files, 'The Rain King'. It explores what might have gone on in their shared motel room on the night of Holman and Shelia's school reunion. Somehow the topic of Scully nearly kissing Eddie Van Blundht comes up.This story contains sexually explicit content. Yep that's right, dirty with all the good stuff. Mulder and Scully's first time.*******It was cheap wine. But it was free. A complimentary bottle from the motor court manager, left in Scully’s motel room yesterday, (along with a foldaway cot), an apology that there were no other vacant rooms, and they would have to share.Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or the characters and make no profit from writing about them.





	1. After The Rain King

**Author's Note:**

> I love this episode but was bummed that the fact Mulder and Scully had to share a room wasn't explored at all.  
This is my first fan fic. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents return to their room after a long day. They decide to drink the free motel wine, and then things take a turn...

* * *

  


It was cheap wine. But it was free. A complimentary bottle from the motor court manager, left in Scully’s motel room yesterday, (along with a foldaway cot). An apology that there were no other vacant rooms, and they would have to share. 

They thought they’d be leaving today. Mulder thankful he didn’t have to spend one more night on the uncomfortable, rickety, fold-away bed. But thunderstorms and an unrequited love had kept them there. Somehow, Mulder and Scully did more than just solve this case, they were inserted into it. Even though neither of them had been on a date in longer than they’d care to admit, their relationship advice ultimately compelled two otherwise ‘best friends’ to realise they were meant for each other. Thus, finally ending the mysterious and unnatural weather phenomenon that had plagued Kroner, Kansas on and off, for 20 years. 

Earlier that evening, in the local Kroner high school gymnasium, they stood _way_ too close to one another, swaying slightly, in unison, as Judy Garland crooned about rainbows and dreams. Flecks of crystal light moved across their faces as they looked above the crowd to ensure that they had, indeed, closed the case. The storm had stopped, and Holman and Shelia were locked in a kiss, having been platonic friends for over 20 years, until finally tonight, a switch had been flicked. Suddenly the only person they could each imagine themselves with, was the other. Theirs was a cautionary tale of how much time could be wasted by two people, if they didn’t heed the sound advice, that the best relationships, were frequently the ones rooted in friendship…. 

Shelia and Holman made their way across the dance floor to the swinging agents. Mulder and Scully wished the new couple well and said their good-byes, prompting a reply from Holman that Mulder _‘should try it sometime’_. They left the school hall and headed back to the motel room. Glad that the case was over, but both slightly rattled by all the emotions it stirred up. That last comment by Holman didn’t help. They’d spent the previous few days defending their relationship, (or lack thereof). They liked to pretend they were only work partners to each other, but truthfully, they meant more to one another than anybody else on this whole damn planet. When there was occasion for it, their devotion couldn’t be contained - they had saved each other’s lives countless times, clutched one another through grief, held vigil at each other's hospital bedsides. They were partners, allies, confidants, best friends. They were enmeshed, already transcendent lovers. They had each allowed their separate imaginings to explore what more they could possibly be, what it might be like if they took the unlikely next step, crossing the invisible line that allowed their feelings to manifest physically. 

Once they had made their way back into their shared room, Scully picked up the bottle of Merlot. 

"Shall we drink this? Can’t really take it on the plane."

"Sure", he replied with a Mulder half shrug.

She found two wine glasses and filled them both half way, not yet knowing how palatable it was. She handed Mulder his glass and he sat down on the end of her bed. 

"Thanks. To Shelia and Holman,” he offered, holding his glass up for her to clink. She obliged.

“Hey Mulder, wouldn’t your 20-year reunion be this year too?” She sat down on the chair opposite, pushing the heels of each shoe off her feet, letting them drop beneath her. She took a tentative sip of the dark red liquid. It was better than she’d expected, or perhaps she needed a drink more than she’d known.

“Um, yeah, I guess.” He sipped. 

“You guess?”

“I never gave a forwarding address.”

“No desire to go?”

“Um, no. I didn’t even go to prom. I just, I don’t know…” He leaned back on the bed, propping himself on one elbow and took another sip, “I was known as the weird kid whose sister was abducted by aliens; doesn’t make for the nicest hallway nick names. So, I just didn’t see any appeal.” He kicked off his shoes. “You going to yours?”

“Well, mine's not for a couple of years. I was invited to my ten year, but just couldn’t get back there due to other commitments. Not too sure about the next one. _Maybe_.” She took another swig of her wine, curling her feet underneath her as she settled in. 

“I don’t know if I can do this another night, Scully.” 

“Do what?” Her face broke out in confusion.

“Sleep on that thing.” Mulder gestured to the small foldaway bed in the corner. “This bed is so comfortable. You ok if I share with you tonight?” He said causally, almost rhetorically, rubbing his hand along the bedspread for emphasis.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that,” she warned before realising the look on his face. He stuck out his bottom lip and twisted his mouth to one side, looking across at her. “I’ll think about it.” She said, contemplating whether to just take the cot herself. He gave a small smile, knowing not to push it. 

“You go to prom?” He continued their conversation from before.

Scully had a vague recollection of telling him all about her prom night, but just as quickly as that thought dropped into her mind, the addition of it actually being Eddie Van Blundht she’d confessed to, not Mulder, popped in just as fast. She screwed up her face, embarrassed at the whole memory.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” She finally said.

“Why the face?”

“Oh, I just…” she took a deep breath. “I had this exact conversation with Eddie Van Blundht, Mulder, and I forgot for a second that I didn’t already tell _you._”

They’d both reached the bottom of their wine glasses, so Mulder moved off the bed and grabbed the bottle and took the few steps across to Scully, filling both their glasses, his eyes on her. 

“_You_ nearly kissed me, Scully.” He smirked, nudging her upper arm whilst remembering the confronting image of Scully moments away from locking lips with another man, only to realise it was _himself_ she was about to kiss. He tipped the bottle back up, standing over her.

Mulder liked to flirt. He’d being doing it for as long as she’d know him. They both knew it was a safe act. Knew that she would never respond in kind. A cat and mouse game, without the mouse. He’d become more overt over the years, bolder. He’d suggested they consummate their fake marriage whilst on undercover assignment, recommended they share body heat naked in a sleeping bag, asked her to marry him, hell, he even said he loved her. This deserved the same reaction. But Scully really wanted to explain herself. They never actually talked about that near kiss. About the fact that Scully thought she was talking to Mulder and was indeed going to let him kiss her.

"M-Mulder." She audibly let the air out of her lungs as her eyes moved up to meet his. “Look, you, _he_, was just being so attentive, we’d had wine, I mean… I was shocked, and then part of me didn’t want to embarrass you…. _him_. I mean, I don’t know what I was thinking." She was getting flustered, and a little red. Mulder was really grinning at her now. “Shut up Mulder." She admonished. "Ok then, what… what would _you_ have done Mulder? If I'd turned up at your apartment with a bottle of wine and then, went to kiss _you_?”

“Hmmm,” he slowly put the bottle down on a table beside Scully’s chair, his gaze never breaking with hers, his head moved so close to her face she could feel his heat, smell his cologne. She blinked and licked her lips. He released the bottle and then he was up, and heading back towards the bed. A smile crossing his lips. “I think I wouldn’t want it to… I mean, Scully that kiss was clearly meant to lead somewhere, I saw.” He teased, a mischievousness in his voice. He was enjoying this. He lounged back down on the bed. “We work together; I think maybe..." he wiggled the knot in his tie, "...maybe I’d have pulled back, talked to you about the implications. I mean, I’m a hot-blooded male Scully, but…”

“Really, Mulder?”, she cut him off, incredulous. “You would have stopped me, stopped me from kissing you, and asked to _talk…._?!” Scully said in her I’m-not-buying-it tone and matching facial expression. “I recall you going in for the kiss once before Mulder, your hallway, a bee… remember?”

“Fair point.” He nodded, not at all rattled by that last fact being brought into this. “But, if I thought you’d come over with the distinct purpose of seducing me, Scully, I’m just sayin’ I’d pause, I think, discuss it,” he smirked.

“Right. M’k.” She nodded with her lips pressed together.

He just gave a shrug in response and pulled a kind of half smile and a chuckle along with a sorry-not-sorry face.

“I have to pee.” Scully got up and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of the mirror and considered herself. Any thoughts she’d had that talking about it would clarify what nearly happened, and alleviate any of her embarrassment, just went down the toilet. She looked at herself again. _As if he would…. ah fuck it!_ She sighed, leaning her hands on either edge of the sink. She searched her deflated imagine in the mirror. She was self-aware enough to know she liked being right, and that extended to enjoying proving people wrong, when they were wrong. A wicked thought entered her head. She was a scientist. Testing theories was what she was good at. Getting a definitive, qualifiable result was what she needed. His idea that he _would stop her, and talk,_ whilst she would have kissed him, was not something she wanted left as an unanswered notion. Even if he was just playing with her, it was at her expense, and she could play too. Scully took off her jacket and vest, hanging them on a hook in the bathroom, leaving herself in a tight white T and her suit pants. She took one last look in the mirror, licked along her top lip, and smoothed her hair, giving her reflection a decisive nod. Undeniable proof, that he would have done the same as her, kissed her back, without discussion, if the roles were reversed. 

She had her hypothesis, she had just formulated her method, now to test that theory….


	2. Let’s test that theory, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist Scully sets about testing if Mulder will be true to his word, or if she will prove him wrong. In all the right ways....

* * *

  


Scully strode back into the room and grabbed the bottle of wine, emptying the remaining contents evenly into both of their glasses._ Just recreating similar conditions._ She went over and sat next to him on the end of the bed. Closer to him than she usually would have. She raised her glass and he chinked his with hers. A little confusion on his face, that she didn’t come back in swinging. 

“So, you said you didn’t go to prom, was there someone you would have taken with you if you did?” She asked casually, resting the rim of her wine glass on her bottom lip as she spoke, before taking a sip. 

“Um, I’m not sure she would have said yes, but she was my 12th grade crush. She looked like Brook Shields.” 

Scully smiled. “I’m sure 12th grade Mulder would have had many girls secretly crushing on him, if the FBI secretary pool’s ‘Fox Mulder appreciation society’, is anything to judge it by.”

“Yeah right,” he blushed. 

They continued their conversational trip down their _various-school-crushes_ memory lane, a path they had never ventured down together before. They were both enjoying themselves and had loosened up. Scully was inching closer to him on the end of the bed. She was giggling at his tales and resting a hand on his knee every so often. They had moved on from stories about prom night, teenage parties and heavy petty, to when they’d each lost the Big V. Mulder was 16, summer camp, to a 19-year-old camp counsellor from Australia. She knew nothing of his sister. He didn’t tell anyone at camp and almost felt like a normal kid. Scully was in her first year at college before she lost it. Her prom date, the 12th grade love of her life, Marcus had planned on that happening on prom night, only to be interrupted by the fire brigade. A comical story Mulder thoroughly enjoyed. Hearing the details from Scully that she let Marcus get to second base was certainly the high-light. Scully remembered how mortified she’d been revealing this story to _‘Mulder’_ the first time around, and now, this Mulder, seemed just as interested. 

Mulder looked at her and smiled a laugh, waiting for the details of who the lucky college guy was who she finally lost her virginity too. Scully took this as her moment. She leaned in to him, placing her left hand on his knee to steady herself so she could reach up to him with her right. “His name was Kevin; he was a few years older than me. Very sweet. He had lips a little like yours.” Her hand moved slowly up to his cheek and she ran her thumb across his full bottom lip. “Yours are nicer though.” Mulder’s eyebrows crinkled in slightly, like he was trying to figure out an answer to a cryptic crossword puzzle. She leaned in, closing the gap between them until their lips met. Closed mouth kiss at first, their lips moving, adjusting to the sensation. Their mouths began to open, lips locked in an embrace, tongues respectfully kept to themselves. Scully leaned closer to him on the bed. He reached his hand up to her face and cupped her jaw, smoothing his thumb across her cheek. Their lips pressed against each other’s tentatively exploring, luxuriating in this new experience between them. Mulder captured her bottom lip between his and deliciously sucked. An almost inaudible moan escaped his throat. Their lips met again, melting into each other, savouring this moment. Their minds emptied but for the single shared thought of the exquisite feeling of this kiss. More than just a glorious, delicious feeling, it was divine, altogether on another plane. They both began to slowly pull away, ending with a few wet, lingering, pecks. Their faces separated and they looked at each other. Eyes hooded. Their breathing, heavy. Everything and nothing communicated in the gaze between them.

They mirrored each other with an upturned smile that crept across their lips. Scully breathed a deep breath, exhaling softly, saying, “I thought you said you’d stop me”. Her smile grew at him. Mischief in her eyes. His eyebrows went up. He was not angry, thank goodness. He kind of just replied with a half shrug, an ‘oh well’ jerk of his head to his right shoulder, a contented grin on his face.

Analysis complete. Hypothesis proven. She was pleased with herself.

_What was happening?_ It was meant to be one kiss to prove her point. To lessen her embarrassment. Something was drawing her back in. Them both. Their lips were magnetic, hers negative, pulling her with force towards the positive charge of his lips. They both seemed to be trying, with little effort, to pull against the force. They failed and their lips collided, together again. His tongue slipped across her naturally fuchsia bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips, granting him access. His tongue gently explored her mouth, licking at her tongue. She licked his tongue in reply, tasting merlot and bliss. A small moan escaped her throat. The kiss was slow, deliberate and she could feel something electric shoot from her lips to her groin. Her tongue pursued his pouty bottom lip and her lips came together there for a moment to suck. It was perfect. If they could only stay, attached there at the mouth forever, never having to speak the unspeakable… _‘what are we doing?’_ Never having to search for the answer to that question in each other’s eyes. Just stay in this beautiful, glorious kiss for eternity. 

He began to pull away, gazing at her. Lust in his contemplation as he looked from her eyes to her lips and back again.

_Oh fuck, what have I started?_

“Um, ok um. I think I might go to bed?” She said as a question, and stood, looking around on the spot before moving across to the bench by the door, grabbing her pjs from the top of her bag and heading into the bath room. She turned at the door, to face Mulder, which proved redundant as she didn’t look at him. She turned back around and escaped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She stared at her reflection. Surely, it was there. Like a scarlet letter around her neck, _‘I want to fuck Fox Mulder’_ written all over her face. She could see it. She knew what to look for. Could he see it too? She grabbed her tooth brush and brushed whilst chiding herself. _What did I think would happen?_ After rinsing her mouth, she dressed in her navy satin pyjamas, her erect nipples drawing attention to themselves through the soft fabric. She contemplated keeping her bra on, deciding against it, thinking it would seem too self-conscious.


	3. What now, Doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have to figure out how to share the room, after they'd shared a kiss.

* * *

  


Mulder stood, trying to make sense of what just happened. Was she teasing him? Making fun of him with that kiss. A _“ha, ha, proved my point”_ with no other motivation behind it? Was it funny, or cruel? Or was that irrelevant now if she felt the electricity too? He can't have just shared that experience with her and been alone in its outcome. It was the single most intense kiss he'd ever had. He felt it in every tingling nerve in his entire being. How was he supposed to remain in that room tonight, and keep himself to himself? He began removing his suit pants, undressing down to his boxes and white cotton undershirt. His cock was at full attention and he needed to hide it before she came back out. He heard the toilet flush and the water turn on so he leaped onto the foldaway bed with a little too much force. It gave way underneath him, jerking him and the mattress to the floor. Scully swung the door wide open at the noise, just in time to see Mulder disappear backwards off the low mattress, commando roll over his shoulder, and settle behind the heap of what was once meant to be where he was going to sleep, landing in a crouch on the floor. 

A frown crinkled itself across Scully’s brow, her lips came together to form the word ‘what’, but he answered her expression before she could say anything.

“I thought if I destroyed the fold-away, you’d let me sleep on the bed?”, he offered with a wry smile.

“Hmm, Mulder…” She was glad for the tension breaker.

She furrowed her brow and shrugged, where else would he sleep?

“Ok….” She said, with the inflection up on the end, as if it were a question, or perhaps a not so certain answer.

_Oh, fuck how am I going to make it through the night with him beside me?_

_Oh fuck,_ he thought as he tried to covertly adjust himself. _Now what, Einstein?_

Scully grabbed the comforter and pulled it down to the bottom of the bed. It was a warm night, but she liked to at least be covered by a sheet. Mulder headed to the bathroom, she heard the toilet flush, him brushing his teeth and water run before he come back into the room. He walked briskly over to his side of the bed, failing to keep the secret in his pants from Scully, faced away from her and climbed under the sheets, clicking his lamp off.

“Night Scully.”

“Night Mulder.”

She slipped herself under the sheet too and switched off the lamp on her side. Settling down into her pillow, facing the outside of the bed.

The room was swimming in electricity, even though the electrical storm ended hours ago. Scully felt like she could hold onto the charge between them, and draw him in, tugging on an invisible string of Christmas lights, stretched between them. Pull him to her. Mulder felt it too. He was about to explode. He needed relief. He moved to put his hands down his boxes. _Nope. Bad idea._ He drew in a deep breath, trying to concentrate on anything other than the woman, in her satin pyjamas, with visibly hard nipples and the softest lips he'd ever kissed, lying a few feet away, under a shared sheet. _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts._ He tried to picture the Lone Gunmen, homing in on Frohike. This was going to be a long night.

Scully had never felt this before. She'd felt twinges of something that resembled the physical feeling, the urges, the heat, the desire; but only ever a fraction of what was surging though her in this moment. She felt like an unbalanced equation, an unfinished musical movement, calling out into the night, beckoning the composer to press the concluding chords into her tingling body. She needed a resolve…

They lay in silence like that, listening only to their own beating hearts, heavy breathes; both sure they were deafening the other with their primal rhythms.

Then he felt it. A small cold toe run up the back of his calf, from his heel to just behind his knee. Her foot stopped there, but the feeling continued up to his thigh and down the length of his cock - that was just finally beginning to settle down. After a moment, her toe dragged a line back down his calf. _That was not an accident._ Her toe testing the waters of his desire. An invitation. He RSVP’d with a return gesture. His foot brought up to meet her, his sole resting flat against hers, toes curling over together in greeting. 

He responded to her enticement by gently turning in the bed. He tentatively reached out his left hand, and softly began tracing patterns into her back, through her satin pyjamas. Tenderly. Slowly. She reached her foot back once again and sensually ran her toes up and down his shins. _This was nice. Where does it lead?_ Mulder didn’t know. He just knew that he needed to be connected to her, and that this moment had a grip on him. And all logic got left behind somewhere in the haze of his lips on hers.

Scully’s breathing was deep and slow. She couldn’t remember what it felt like not to think about how to breathe, like she might forget. In…out. In….out. Mulder’s finger tips on her back were a direct connection to that place behind her mons pubis, her erotic centre. Her back was the thin spherical glass of a plasma ball, shooting bolts to her core from whenever he touched.

Scully noticed that the patterns had disappeared, replaced by purposeful strokes. 

_What is he doing? Is he tracing letters into my back?_

A curve from the top of her left scapular, over her erector spinae muscles and back across to the bottom the same scapula, a ‘_c_'? His palm then wiped gently over her upper back. She remembered this. Wipe the board clean to begin another letter. She smiled at the memory; this game was used as a teenage excuse to touch or be touched by a crush, whilst waiting your turn for six-minutes-in-heaven. Maybe all their talk earlier of horny teenage escapades had inspired him.

That was a circle with a line straight down. An _'a'_ or _'d'_? Definitely an _'a'_. (Scully couldn't think of a word that begins with a _'c'_, then a _'d'_.) Wipe. He was definitely writing something on her back.... _What do you want to tell me Mulder?_

Straight down from her left scapular, up again covering the same ground, across thoracic 1 in a curve and down over her right trapezius muscles, stopping on the opposite scapular from where he began. An _'n'_. Wipe. _'Can….'_ Straight down the erector spinae muscles from cervical 7 to thoracic 8. Wipe. An _'i'_, _….cani?_, no, _Can I._

_What, Mulder? Can you, what? _

As the message continued to spell out on her back, Scully had slowly begun to arch her backside towards him. She didn’t have to arch far for her arse to slightly bump into his hard cock. He didn’t pull back and she pushed closer. _Can I k-i-s…_ His message was becoming clear, but she wanted it to go slow so she let him finish. Including the question mark punctuated with a dot at thoracic 9. 

_Can I kiss you again?_

The only sound was her shuffling as she turned her body. Rolling in from the outside, she covered some ground and they faced each other, close, almost touching. He smiled at her, moonlight and the motel sign giving the room a beautiful ethereal glow. He reached out and tucked a tendril of hair, that had fallen over her cheek, behind her ear. Their eyes met and locked on, equal parts lust and trepidation. She reached her hand out to him and rested her index finger in the middle of his right clavicle and began to draw a _'y'_, delighting in the feel of his toned physic. Then an _'e'_, and finally, she concentrated her eyes on her hand as it drew the final letter of the affirming answer, an ‘_s_’. _Yes._

_Yes, you can kiss me again, Mulder. _

__

__

_Please, kiss me again._


	4. Third Kiss's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully are sharing a bed. They just shared a kiss. They just shared that they wish to kiss again. Will there be any more sharing tonight....

* * *

  


Mulder reached down and put his index finger under her chin, lifting her face and gaze to meet his. Their eyes connected. A call, a response. They both wanted this. He cupped her jaw, gently making circles on her cheek with his thumb. He examined her expression, a mix of desire and apprehension. Her tongue moved out and smoothed itself along her top lip. If it was possible, Mulder’s gaze intensified, dropping to her mouth. Every time, every damn time she had done that in his presence during the last six years, it drove him wild. Sometimes he would have to look away, the yearning to explore where her tongue had traced, too strong. Mulder believed his sunflower seed obsession, or more correctly, the way he ate his sunflower seeds, was definitely a Freudian oral fixation. He, however, profiled that Scully's lip licking had stemmed from uncertainty, a self-soothing mechanism she used early in her career when she had to fight to be heard and taken seriously by those of a differing gender and/or stature. Whilst the nervousness subsided, the delicious habit remained. He was certain she had no idea her tendency had been a silent torture to him. But now here he was, ready to stake his claim.

Mulder’s eyes closed slowly, matching pace with the speed his mouth was closing in on hers, until their lips finally pressed gently together. Scully’s lips were hungry, and her tongue immediately pushed entry into his mouth, seeking to return the gesture from the kiss before. She found his tongue and circled hers around it, slowly at first, then quickening as his tongue replied. Her kisses dispatched high frequency voltages directly to his hard-on. He was reeling with need. Just the feeling of her tongue, licking at his, inside his mouth as their lips created their own separate dance was a sensation he had never experienced. To kiss this woman, this creation of perfection, crafted just for him, was just about too much to take in. Like he needed to break down every twinge, every ache, every urge and experience them separately, their combination almost too overwhelming.

Scully had imagined kissing him, but she had not imagined how to orchestrate a kiss. She was satisfied for her reveries to remain confined to her mind, her bed and her vibrator. How could she go back to her contemplation after tonight, the truth too real, too tangible, too revealing, to ever compare to anything inside her head. Living, breathing Mulder, hot and salty and soft and hard and all hers in this moment. She could feel their union tingle down and wet her with desire. The familiar scent of her wanting seeping into the atmosphere. She was sure the aroma was not lost on Mulder. She pushed herself into him. He was firm and strong and safe. She brought her right knee and wedged her leg in between his, butting the top of her thigh hard up against his groin. He moaned on impact, compelling him to dive his arms under her and over her at the same time, pulling her small frame flush against him as their kiss impossibly deepened. His left hand landed at the small of her back, a home it knew well, his right hand on her arse, squeezing at her curves ravenously. She felt energy moving out from her centre, in waves, like lights on a Ferris wheel, blinking out lightning fast, again, and again, and again. Scully suddenly broke their kiss and arched her head back, pushing her breasts into his chest, revealing her neck. His mouth immediately attached to her alabaster skin; sucking, kissing, licking, tasting.

In one movement Mulder rolled Scully from her side onto her back, a knee landing in-between her legs, his thigh pushing into her crotch, forearms landing either side of her head, one hand stoking her hair, the thumb on his other hand tracing her lips. His eyes pull back from hers, searching. “Is this ok?” He almost whispered. His eyes looking between hers, not wanting to miss a thing. She answered with a very slight nod. Her breathing was short and beginning to quicken. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips again, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. She opened wide for him and caught his tongue with hers. Their heads moved in opposition to make way for more contact. He sucked his lips together, drawing a kiss from her, as his head pulled back. His gaze wandered down to her chest where it encountered his right hand, posed at the first button of her satin pyjama top. 

“Is this ok?”

She repeated the same little nod. He carefully undid her first button before kissing the flesh exposed by the unfastening, looking up to see her watching him. Another button, another kiss, another look. Scully kept her eyes focused on his operation, pining the feeling of the next delectable kiss. As the last button popped undone, he pushed the sides of her top and they fell away, revealing her taut stomach, full breasts and nipples that matched the colour of her lips. He paused for a moment to absorb his fantasy manifested before him. His Scully, who he compartmentalised into the _friendship zone_ out of stark necessity, was laying in front of him, her breasts actually heaving. He bent his head down, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping as his right hand moved up to caress her other breast, holding the fullness in his hand, brushing over her nipple with his thumb. Between licks and nips and sucks he managed as ask her, “this ok?”.

“A-ha” She moaned as her chest rose up to intensify her connection before her head fell backwards, a drawn out ‘ah’ escaping her lips.

_What am I doing?_ tried to sneak sideways into Scully’s brain. Her body flouted the question by pushing her hands onto Mulder’s shoulders with a mighty shove, pushing him onto the bed, sprawling him on his back. She let the satin top fall off her shoulders, discarding it onto the bed, as she swung her leg over his and landed on top of him, knees either side of his hips, groin against groin. She slammed her mouth onto his, pushing her breasts into his chest as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. There was an urgency to her kiss, she needed to consume him. She rocked her hips in time with her mouth and tongue, creating a whole body experience Mulder couldn’t yet comprehend. She broke away suddenly as her hands travelled down to the hem of his shirt and she tore it up over his torso, shoulders, and, with his help, off his head. She returned the kiss, her naked breast squashing against his bare, chiseled pecs.

Mulder couldn’t think. That was unbelievably hot. He knew Scully was no push over, and that she could put him in his place with a look, but to be flipped onto his back, her Quantico training put to good use, sent shock waves to his core. He grabbed at her arse through the satin, a muscular cheek in each hand. He couldn’t possibly recall how many times he had thought of doing exactly that. She felt unbelievable. The force of his hands on her, pushed her heat into his throbbing cock. It felt incredible and painful, all at the same time. 

“Sccuullllyyy…”

It wasn’t a question, or a statement, but a prayer, and the sound broke out into the room, shattering the hazy spell that had been cast over Scully, landing reality on her like the house on the Wicked Witch of the West. She sat up, breaking their kiss, quickly dismounted and sat her back up against the head board, tucking her knees to her chest, in an attempt to cover her breasts. 

“Oh my God, Mulder, I’m, so sorry…”

“What?” Mulder reached out to her, his hand landing on her knee… “Scully…?”

She turned her head and looked down at him with her big, impossibly blue, emotion filled eyes.

“What just happened?” she breathed.

“I believe you were trying to prove a point to me, and then… this” he gestured between them “happened.” He finished with a smile.

“I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

“Hey, hey, Scully. Its ok. We can stop.”

Scully’s mind was racing. Her neat, controlled, ordered facade had slipped, revealing more than just her breasts. She had exposed her true desire. The line was crossed, they were half way over if. Was there any going back? Did she want to go back?

“Do you want to stop?”, she managed.

“Well, to say I’d never imagined this happening between us would be a lie. I mean…. No. I don’t want to stop.”

“You’re sure.” She questioned in a whisper.

He nodded. “Scully, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

”Ok”, she said with such vulnerability his heart just about melted. “I guess we’re doing this.”

He grinned across to her, “I guess we are…”


	5. A prelude to cunnilingus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six longs years, Mulder was an expert at foreplay.

* * *

  


Mulder shifted on the bed until he was kneeling up in front of Scully. He looked into her eyes and saw her want, her lust, her desire; confirming what she had just agreed to. He took each of her hands in his and pulled her forward away from the headboard, up to her knees, their poses mirroring one another. Gravity now displaying the fullness of her breasts. Their height difference pressed her breasts to his navel, her navel to the hardness in his boxers. He positioned her hands on his waist, left them to their own devices. She snaked them around him, latching on. Their eyes remained affixed, yet to blink. He moved his hands up to cup either side of her face, bending his neck down to reach her lips and push her into a kiss. Their eyes closed and her mouth opened for him, letting him take what he wanted, what he needed… what was his. 

Mulder's hands slipped down to her jaw, in control, steering the kiss. Their lips moved together in rhythm, tongues reveling in their connection. Scully let out a moan as his tongue slowly traced the well-worn path across the inside of her top lip. He moved his left hand to cup the back of her head, as he lent down further into their embrace. Her shoulders arched back towards the bed and his other hand steadied her firmly at her lower back. He held her like an instrument, playing on her strings as she bared herself to him. Steady, secure, in control. He was her cellist, and the concerto he strummed into her resonated to the very depths of her soul. His tongue plunged back into her mouth and she pushed against it with her own, circling. She was hypnotised, responding to each gesture without thought. 

Mulder kept his hand at the back of her neck, lifting to straightened her up. His right hand made its way under her breast, cupping its fullness, his thumb fondling her nipple. Scully’s hands dropped, sneaking beneath the waist band of his boxes, sliding down to explore the smooth, warm, soft skin stretch superbly across his glutes. She alternated between gentle scratches and greedy handfuls of his toned physique. 

The juxtaposition of wanting this moment to last forever, and his urgent desperation to rip her pants off and thrust himself deep inside her, was waging battle between his physical and emotional needs. His yearning to savour what was happening between them, to capture and live in every moment, won. _What if this was the only chance he had, a one-time thing. Equally, what if it wasn’t. _ Mulder returned his hand to the small of her back and guided her down to a supine position on the bed, her head resting on a pillow. He leaned down and kissed her lips before questioning, “can I take these off?” 

“Mm-hmm”, she affirmed.

He gently hooked his fingers into the waist band of her pyjamas. She planted her feet on the bed, lifting her pelvis enough for him to slide the fabric over her hips and backside. She lowered herself back down as her pants continued their journey down her legs. He purposefully caressed her skin as he slipped them down, off her feet, tossing them to the floor. She lay beside him, clad only in her white cotton bikini briefs, her right arm relaxed above her head, her left hand resting on her stomach, in a lust-filled, unguarded state. 

Mulder always regarded Scully as a Renaissance woman; talented, fit, charming, a master at everything she undertook. To see her draped in front of him just now, her beauty reflected up at him from the dim light of the room, that description was taking on a new meaning, she was stunning, worthy to be the subject of a masterpiece, like Botticelli’s Venus. He took all of her in with his hungry eyes. A visual feast. 

It wasn’t enough. His hands gently smoothed her hair and ran down her cheeks and across her lips. They travelled tenderly down either side of the curve of her neck, then down her arms and back up again to her shoulders, working in unison. Committing the landscape of her body to memory, reading her like Braille. He reached her breasts and his mouth joined the exploration; hands, tongue and lips; tasting, touching, licking, squeezing. He continued down to her stomach, lingering his lips, kissing at her flesh as his right hand jumped ahead to her feet, dragging slowly up both legs, pausing near the top of her thighs. His mouth and hands on opposite sides of their destination, posed to forge a union in between. 

Mulder's right hand trailed up the outside of her thigh, over the cotton fabric, then across from her jutting hip bone, landing at the little bow in the centre of her underwear. He pushed beneath the elastic, his index and fore fingers sliding down over her clitoris. Scully jerked involuntary at the contact. They continued their slippery journey, down between her folds. He felt her desire saturate his fingers as they disappeared between her labia, pushing inside her. His impossibly hard cock jolted. He had to stop for a moment, close his eyes and breath. _Was it possible to come this way; his phallus transcending the physical? _ He lifted his head to gauge her response. Still with him, still opened, still wanting.

“Can I kiss you here?” He asked her as he pushed his fingers in deeper and brushed his thumb cross her clitoris. Her breathing increased. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded on an intake of breath. His hands began to pull her underwear down as she repeated the movement from before, hips rising, inching closer to his face. He took the opportunity to take a deep breath, in through his nose, nearly passing out at the delectable scent emanating from the place his lips would soon be. He finished ridding her of the remnants of her clothes, then moved himself between her legs. She parted them slightly to fit his body there. He stretched out on his stomach, propping his upper body up on his elbows. He bent her right knee and tucked his arm underneath it and around her thigh, his hand coming to rest just below her navel, her thigh in an embrace. She moved her hand from its position beside Mulder’s and ran her fingers through his hair. His right hand reached out under her other thigh and her hand moved from above her head to clasp at it. Like their hands were joining together to bear witness to something, to support each other through whatever intensity was about to transpire. 

Mulder turned his head and kissed the heavenly skin of her inner thigh, making his way down, in between her legs. Her hair there was dark, but not black, and he could tell it had been trimmed. When he made it to the crook between the top of her leg and her vulva, he gently sucked on her delicate skin, feeling the edges of her soft pubic hair in his mouth, getting a preview of her taste. He straightened up, poised evenly between her thighs. He looked up to her. She was watching him. He knew Scully, every micro expression, every articulation - what it meant, how she felt, if and how it related to him. But this was new. This wasn’t a look he’d ever seen. And it was anything but micro, it was thoroughly spread out across her face. Daring him to go there, to forever break the line between friends and lovers, to cross and never go back.

He accepted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
Thank you for reading. I hope you’re enjoying this little story so far. My apologies if this is going too excruciatingly slow for anybody. This is my first-time writing and I’m doing it by feel. What can I say, I feel like the characters are directing me ;-)


	6. Mulder's tongue is wasted on sunflower seeds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is poised between her thighs... 
> 
> I think that sums it up.

* * *

  


Her hand slowly brushed through his hair in anticipation. He was a vision to behold. Lying there; so attentive, so gentle, so caring, and so _fucking sexy_! This man; who she knew so well, cared for so much, trusted above all others, and who had just bust opened a Pandora's box in her heart, was poised between her thighs. She had imagined this. Imagined him down there, doing exquisite things to her. But she had never actually imagined the _reality_ of it. What it would mean, how they would relate to one another, all the implications. Scully spent a lot of time in her head, and she was pretty good at imagining how situations and conversations would play out. But this was all new, and real, and right now she needed to put a stay on the outer body experience she felt coming on, because she wanted to live in this moment, completely. 

Her left hand was still in his grasp. She gave it a squeeze, as if she was giving the green light to her dance partner, that she was ready to begin the show. He responded to her signal and she felt the tip of his tongue begin pushing its way into her. She breathed in and closed her eyes. He pushed deeper, moaning his way in, before blazing a path up between her lips; trailing, dreamily, all the way up, and over her clitoris. She let out and moan and affirmed the bond with his hand. He repeated the movement; thrusting in and licking deliciously up and over. Tasting her, savouring her, lapping at the wet slickness of her wanting. He played this movement on a loop, harder, deeper, faster. Over, and over.

She felt his hand on her belly gently pull at her skin, up towards her navel, to reveal more of herself to him. His lips wrapped completely around her clitoris as an intense current tore through her. He focused there, swirling his tongue around the small centre of her pleasure, flicking over it, with speed and rhythm.

“Oh God, oh my God,” Scully inhaled slowly, arching her back.

She felt the vibrations of Mulder’s “Mmmm” response to her vocalisation resonate through her and their hands gripped tighter together. He removed his other hand from her stomach and felt his way to her mouth, pushing his index finger between her full lips. Scully hollowed her cheeks as she sucked, swirling her tongue hungrily around the tip of his digit. Her strokes through his hair and her tongue around his finger, were beginning to match the pace and pressure of his tongue. She wasn’t sure who was directing whom, but it felt superb to be connected to him, on so many levels. 

Mulder hadn’t been down there long, but she felt herself in the clutches of a looming orgasm. She lost his other hand as he let go; then found the connection again as his fingers began to drive into her. A deep pressure mounting behind her pubic wall. A rhythmic throb, the perfect accompaniment to his mouth. The concerto he had performed into her so beautifully before, was beginning to turn into a symphony. Each new sensation, each twinge, each jolt; another instrument joining the orchestra. He knew her so well, and he was playing her song.

Scully knew what damage Mulder could do to a sunflower seed and she was thankful, in this moment, for his fixation. His tongue flicking increased, intermittently swapping with a firm swipe of his thumb, before his lips and tongue closed around her again, complemented by the steady pulsing behind her wall. It felt as if his fingers and his mouth were in cohorts, trying to reach out to each other, through her, to join together, and make her explode.

He removed his hand from her mouth, down to her breasts and began pinching at her nipples, swapping between them. Her breathing became short as she settled into a pattern of panting a breathy ‘oh’ on each exhale, a quiver on each inhale. Faster and faster.

“Scully. Come for me, Baby. I want to see you come. Come for me.” Mulder uttered, before returning his mouth to the job at hand.

It was hearing Mulder call her _Baby_ that finally pushed/pulled/dragged, shot her out of a canon, over the edge, and spiralling into her orgasm. Her back arched impossibly, and her hand left his hair to search for his, finding it and clutching. “Oh, M-mm-ulder....” and a sound of unadulterated pleasure escaped from within her. Nothing, and stars, and pure ecstasy all rolled over her, again and again and again.

“Oh, Baby.” Mulder muttered, in awe. He was thankful for the tacky neon motel sign outside the window, as it proved instrumental to lighting up the love of his life, as she worked her way through the effects of his devotion. 

She began to float back down, into her Earthly body. The remnants of her orgasm still trembling in her legs. Mulder panted in affinity.

“Holy shit, Scully. That was the single sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Scully laughed a breath and arched a provocative eyebrow at him. “That’s saying something coming from you, Mulder.” Smiling. Still puffing. 

He understood her reference to his penchant for porn.

“There is no comparison.” He said, gazing at her and shaking his head in admiration.

Mulder gently kissed her lips below, careful not to over stimulate her, before removing himself from between her legs. He positioned himself on his side, beside her still quivering body, propping himself up on his elbow, gently kissing the lips on her mouth. She reached out and ran her thumb across his lips. 

“Wow. Just…. wow.” She managed.

Mulder stretched his right hand out and softly traced circles around each of her breasts, as she shuddered beneath him.

“Are you ok if we get under the covers?” She queried, “I’m feeling a little exposed out here.” She looked sheepishly down at her bare body, glowing a warm blue from the mixture of light sources outside. 

“Of course.” He said as he helped her under the sheet. He began to slide in next to her as she turned to look at him before saying, “boxes off.” 

“Ok G. Woman.” He grinned, thinking for a moment their connection had reached its conclusion.

Mulder removed himself from his underwear as Scully looked on, he disappeared beneath the sheet before she could say anything to explain the look on her face, jaw slightly gapping. 

As Mulder slipped in under the sheet with her, he scooped her up into a spoon. They were both laying on their left sides, his left arm slipping under her neck, her back covering his chest and her backside cradled into his crotch. He dotted kisses along the top of her shoulder and up her neck, landing behind her ear. 

“This may sound odd Scully, but this doesn’t feel strange at all. It feels like the most natural thing in the world.”

“It is natural Mulder.”

“No, I mean, you and me, it feels so… comfortable.”

“I feel it too.”

Scully reached around behind her with her right hand and began stroking his cock, feeling it jerk at her touch. He responded to her action by cupping a breast with his left hand and gently stroking her trimmed public hair with his right. Scully moved her other hand to cover his left, encouraging his fondling.

“M-Mulder, have you been walking around with this thing the whole time?” She questioned in wonder.

“I certainly have. Why do you ask?”

“I just…. I don’t know how I feel about it…”, she began.

“It’s ok…. We’ll go slow.” Mulder felt he understood her intimation.

“Ok.” She let out a contented breath. “Thank you.”

Scully momentarily stopped her stroking to reach between her legs and scoop up her own lubrication, returning to her task with increased slickness and vigor.

“Oh my…. ok, that right there might rival the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Mulder said in astonishment.

“Mulder, it the most natural lubricant there is.”

“Well, as long as you have enough to share with the whole class…” he chuckled.

“Shut up, Mulder. It’s not my fault you turn me on like a tap down there…”

They both grinned through lust filled, contented looks as their bodies writhed together, in unison, responding to their mutual physical display of adoration for one another. 

“Stooo.. hh..ooppp.. Scully, slow, slow, slow….” Mulder blurted.

“Sorry.” She said as her hands lifted off him as if he were a hot plate.

“Just give me a sec…” Mulder said as he took his hands off her, hovering them above her skin, taking some deep breaths.

“You ok?”, Scully grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he said, as his hands returned to their positions and tasks.

“Mulder?” She said, as she wrapped her hand around him again, slower this time, slightly firmer. (She listened to his breath, holding him firmly at the root when she thought he needed a breather.)

“Yes.” He managed.

“It’s none of my business of course, but…. I don’t have any protection, obviously not for birth control, but you know…” She trailed off.

He did know. “Oh, Scully,” the tone in his voice reflected the gravity of what she had just said, that their union could not result in a pregnancy. He then knew what she was asking. “I haven’t been with anyone, Scully. Not in a very long time. I know I’m clean.”

“Ok. Good.” She felt hot tears well up behind her eyes, “me too”.

Mulder heard the emotion in her last words…. “Oh Scully….” He stopped his caresses to bring her into an engulfing hug, nuzzling into her and gently kissing the side of her neck.

She turned her head so she could see his face. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, passionately, lovingly. She responding, her tongue slipping between his lips, greeted by his own, circling together, breathing together. She pulled back and exhaled, looking into his eyes. 

“I’m ok, really I’m fine. I don’t want to think right now. I just want you inside me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, unashamedly put a 'Sex Education' quote in there. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully become one.

In one swift, seemingly choreographed, movement, Scully rolled back towards Mulder, moving under him as he made way for her, landing on top. He rested in between her naked legs; the underside of his impossibly erect cock squashed between her folds. She moaned. He followed suit. He gazed at her in wonder. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her. He had known it for a while. He tried through subtle _(and sometimes not so subtle),_ hints, to see if she felt at all the same way. He didn’t know. He felt love from her. But wasn’t sure of the shape of it. So, if anything was going to happened between them, he wanted it to be because she wanted it. Because she initiated it. He felt he had nothing to offer her – except is heart. And she had the whole world. He didn’t deserve the whole world. He thought he didn’t deserve her. 

Scully searched his face. _What was that?_ The way he was looking at her, stroking her hair, so gently, so tenderly, so …… It suddenly occurred to her that they were not about to _fuck._ Even though that's what she thought she saw in her reflection earlier; that she wanted fuck him, or wanted to _be _fucked by him. But looking at him now... She could see... He loved her. They weren’t about to be that base, no, they were going to make love. So… _lovingly_. 

All of the effects he’d smashed out of the pandora’s box in her heart, began piecing together in her mind. Fragments of their lives together, recollections of his devotion, a flip book of memories merging with her emotions…. Her words from earlier this evening, folded back on her like a tidal wave. _You know, one day you look at the person, and you see something more that you did the night before. _ She loved him too. She was _in_ love with him too. 

“Hi”, he smiled at her. 

“Hi”, she smiled back.

He lent down as her chin lifted in greeting and their lips found each other. Her hands reached up around behind his neck, pulling him in. He began to slide his shaft back and forth, through her slickness, brushing it over her clit. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, taking her breath. Scully couldn’t wait any longer. Still locked in a kiss, she reached between her legs, held him there, rubbing the head of his cock around herself, circling a few times before lining him up. They broke their kiss and reconnected in their gaze. A silent conversation. _I’m ready. Go slow. _ He tenderly pressed himself between her lips, entering. She breathed in, he paused for her. She exhaled, as if to make room in her body for him. He pushed further. She breathed in and out deeply once more. He advanced. He questioned her with his eyes,_ is this ok ?_ She nodded in response. He was in. Encased. Enclosed. She was tight around him, and soft, and warm. He was home. 

Mulder and Scully, as one. How was it possible for two people so perfectly made for one another, to come together like this? What were those odds? Were they unknowingly unlocking to key to the universe with their union? They’d done it, they’d cracked the mysteries. Mulder wondered if they’d created an avalanche somewhere on the other side of the world. 

They hadn’t lost eye contact, their silent conversation continuing. Staring. He began slowly at first, his rhythm incrementally mounting. He lent down to kiss her lips again. Just an affirmation of contact, as if everything they were experiencing wasn’t enough. She burned under his gaze. Under his love. This was right. Every muscle slackened as she released the tight grip she usually wound around control. It was exquisite. Her pleasure was in a trust-fall, and Mulder caught her, he had her. He always did. He filled her up, in every sense of the word.

“How do you like it, Scully?” Broke into the air.

“This is nice.” She breathed.

“Nice?”, he grinned.

“Sorry Mulder. It feels so, so, unbelievably good.” She let out a humoured breath. “Sorry for my 3rd grade use of adjectives. There’s not much blood getting to my brain right now…”

He smiled at her… “What I meant was, what do you like? I wasn’t actually fishing for compliments.”

“Oh, um..." she knew, but pretended to search her brain. "I like to be on top, Mulder.”

“Oh…OK…” He stammered.

He withdrew gently, and she roughly pushed him over.

“But before I do that, I think we need to even the score.” She said as she push his shoulders back onto the bed.

“There’s a score?” 

Her response wasn't verbal. She surprised him by taking all of him in her mouth. The apprehension at his size didn’t apply here, apparently. 

He had no words. No, one word, he had _one_ word.

“Sculllyyy…”

She held him there for a moment, until she heard his breath even out, before slowly evacuating him from her throat. Her lips hugged him, her tongue dragged and snaked. She kept the connection, when only his head was in her mouth, sucking him like candy, swirling and teasing around his corona. Down again, faster this time. Up again. She wrapped one hand around his base, the other gently stroking his balls. Her mouth released him, and she gently pressed her full lips to his tip, kissing and licking at him there. Using the lubrication of her saliva and her own juices she began pumping with her hand. Her mouth focused on the head. Slowly, firmly, pumping, up and down.

Mulder was watching her, propped up on his elbows. She caught his eye. She purposefully gazed at him then, fixed him in a sultry stare as she licked the flat of her tongue from the base of his cock, all the way to the tip. Teasing him with her mouth and eyes. 

“How do you like it, Mulder?” 

“Ah, um, just exactly like that? Oh god, Scully.” His eyes rolled back.

“But, if you want to be on top, I’d stop that now or there won’t be anything to be on top of. If you get my drift.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it Mulder”, she smirked. 

She lovingly kissed his cock and gave it one more gentle stroke. She then busied herself, collecting pillows and piling a couple of on top of each other at the head of the bed. 

“I want you resting back against the head board, incase I need something to hang on to.” She winked.

_What was happening?_ She had just given him the most erotic head of his life, but that wink, was she trying to kill him?

He did as he was told. Dutifully. Once he was in place, Scully expertly threw a leg over. She held the head board with one hand and him with the other, guiding him into her. She let out a hot breath as he disappear between her folds. Scully had propped Mulder in the perfect, comfortable reclining position, his head at her chest height. As she began to lift herself up and down, he suckled at her breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth, nuzzling his whole face into her. She had both hands on the head board behind him. Her facade of neat, ordered, control had long slipped away and in front of him was a beautiful, unbridled woman, unabashedly in complete control of her pleasure, and him. They really were one in the same.

Mulder grabbed her low on each hip to help guide her, and so that his fingers could rest on her arse. She was rising up and down, rolling her hips; he lifted his to meet her. They were locked in a beautiful dance that felt like they had performed a thousand times. He moved his right hand between her legs and his thumb began matching rhythm with her, rubbing, circling. At his touch, her hands left the head board and landed behind her on his thighs, forcing her back to arch incredibly, breasts on display. Mulder could tell she was close. He eased off a little so he could bask in the magnificence before him.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms behind Scully’s shoulders, pulling her towards him, her arms folding around his neck. He lifted them both, in one movement, pushing her back onto the bed, him in-between her legs, still connected. He pulled behind her knees so that she was deep, she wrapped her legs around him, heels into his arse, deeper. Mulders hands settling beside her ears as he crashed his mouth onto hers, and began pumping his hips, their feelings of rapture, audible.

“Is this ok?” Mulder panted into her ear.

“Harder Mulder, you won’t hurt me.” She breathed.

He took his cue and began pumping harder, and faster, building up, watching her response, until he was slamming into her. Scully clutched around his neck and squashed her lips to his, pushing her tongue in. They were wild. Completely abandoned.

“Oh God, oh my God, Mulder oh Mulderrrr.” Scully broke the kiss, head dropping back.

“Scullyyy. Oh god, Scully. I love you….” He trailed off, but his words hung in the air. She absorbed them. They infused with her euphoria, piercing her through the heart.

They were both driven off the cliff together…. Mulder injecting into her, hot and powerful as she clamped around him. They arched away from one another in ecstasy, before crashing back down. Moaning, and gasping, and writhing. He landed his torso beside her, angling on a hip, her hips twisted to his, still connected. His arms wrapped around her; her arms draped over him. Still quivering. Still panting. They both dotted kisses on whatever skin was closest to their lips.

After an age of kisses and gentle face caresses and unspoken declarations, she untangled herself from him and got up off the bed, turning back to kiss his lips.

“I just need to freshen up.” She said as she grabbed her knickers off the floor and headed to the bathroom. Mulder surveyed the bed and began straighten it, for sleep. She returned, looking like a goddess. A goddess, in cotton undies. Mulder was already under the sheets. Having noticed her collect her underwear before, he had put his boxers on. He didn’t know what to expect now. _Where to from here?_ She crawled under the sheets and moved her pillow close to him, slipping herself alongside him, resting her head on his bicep, pressing her bare breasts to his chest, curling a knee over his thigh. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed his favourite spot on her forehead.

“Scully, I just want to thank you. For teasing me into that kiss tonight.”

“No. Mulder, it was you who teased me, into teasing you, into that kiss….”

“Oh, ok. However it happened, I’m glad it did.”

He smiled.

“Me too. Mulder.”

She smiled too.

“And I’m not sure where we go from here Scully, but I don’t want you to feel any pressure, the last thing I want is for this to come between us. And I need you to know I respect you as an Agent, and a woman...” he was rambling. “I mean, I could explore this more, but equally, I’d be ok if that was.... I mean, I want to....”

She turned her face up to his…

“Mulder…, shut up,” she teased. 

She kissed his mouth before pulling back and replying to his previous admission.… “I love you too.”


End file.
